


The Hunt

by Astoryscribbler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoryscribbler/pseuds/Astoryscribbler
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Hunt

Dan spotted her first. The three of them had been in the club for three hours with no luck. The girls were moving in packs, death glares keeping them too far away for them to try anything. They had finally met up at the bar, ready to bitch about all the girls ruining their night, when Dan saw her on the other side of the counter. Her blonde hair was still perfectly straight, her makeup pristine unlike the other ladies around them. Fresh off the sidewalk. And clearly alone. He pointed her out to Elliott and James, their sour expressions quickly turning, already imagining what she looked like under the skin tight sparkling dress. 

‘But she’s barely had a drink,’ James said, ‘she’ll never give us the time of day.’

Elliott scoffed, ‘You worry too much. We just need to relax her a little.’ He flagged down the bartender and ordered a vodka lemonade, grabbing the glass and fishing a small capsule out of his pocket.

James pulled a face, ‘Are you sure about this?’

Dan sighed, ‘Lighten up mate! We’re just speeding up the process.’ Elliott broke the capsule and emptied the clear liquid into the drink, giving it a quick stir with the straw. Dan held out a hand, ‘I’ll offer the drink, you offer her the lift home?’

Elliott grinned and nodded, handing over their weapon. Dan let out a small breath, brushing his hand through his copper hair and straightening his shirt collar before he weaved through the crowd. 

She was looking straight ahead when he approached her, setting the drink on the bar, ‘Hope you don’t mind, sweetheart. Thought it was a crime for you to be here alone and without a drink.’

She gave him an all-too familiar glare with piercing blue eyes, ‘No.’

‘Oh come on love,’ he smiled, stepping closer to her space, arm brushing against arm, ‘No funny business okay? I want to be straight with you, and I want to see you enjoy tonight.’ He pushed the drink closer. 

She sighed and picked up the glass, draining it all down in a single gulp before slamming it down on the bar. ‘Thanks for the drink,’ she said, walking away into the crowd before he had a chance to rebut. James walked up to him, looking worried as Elliott followed her. 

It only took a few minutes for him to find her. On the other side, in a quieter corridor and heading for the bathroom. She was panting, eyes glazed and was clearly struggling to move. He swooped in, wrapping an arm around her waist, ‘Are you feeling okay?’ he asked, feigning concern. 

She could barely lift her eyes, ‘Don’t feel good,’ she mumbled. ‘Need...to go…’

‘To the bathroom?’ he asked. She shook her head. ‘How about home?’ she tried to nod but her head lolled onto his shoulder. ‘I can get you home no problem, okay?’ Her legs gave out at that moment and she fell onto him properly. He scooped her up, marvelling at how light she was, and headed for the exit.

Dan and James were already waiting by his car. ‘Like taking candy from a baby,’ Dan said. James was looking around, clearly nervous about this plan. Elliott and Dan ignored him, getting the girl into the back seat of the car. Elliott headed into the front seat while Dan sat next to her, grabbing her purse and throwing it into the front while he admired their fun for the evening. 

James moved into the passenger seat, ‘Guys, I’m not sure about this.’

Elliott sighed, ‘Are you gonna be like this all night? Cos if you are you can just get out the car now. But I for one am gonna get laid, and I don’t want you ruining my mood.’

James looked into the backseat, where Dan was already running a hand up her thigh. James swallowed, face flushing, and he grabbed the clutch and started digging around for ID. Pulling out her driver’s licence, he gave Elliott the address. ‘Her name is Victoria,’ he said to the group as they set off. 

‘I like it,’ Dan said as his hand began to grope her chest. ‘Little Vicky’s going to have fun with us tonight, aren’t you?’ She stirred slightly at his hand, but slumped again into the seat.

‘Oi!’ Elliott shouted at Dan, ‘Who said you could touch? Wait for the rest of us!’

Dan scowled but dropped his hand, satisfying himself with gently stroking the soft skin on her thigh. 

They soon moved out of town and into one of the more residential areas. They were clearly in one of the posher areas, the houses around them were spacious red brick detached buildings with BMWs and Audis parked outside garages. Elliott pulled into an empty drive and jumped out quickly, clearly impatient to get his hands on Vicky’s lovely body. James followed, pulling a set of keys out of the small clutch, and Dan was at the back, carrying Vicky bridal style up the drive. They got in the house, leaving the lights off as they crept over smooth wooden floors. 

James closed the door behind them and whispered, ‘Do you think anyone else lives here?’

Elliott shrugged, ‘There weren’t any other cars in the drive. I’ll find a good spot for us. Dan, leave her in the living room for now?’

Dan grinned and glanced down at the unconscious girl. She was staring back at him. Eyes blood red.

The two boys spun around at Dan’s scream and saw him on the floor, panting wildly. Vicky was nowhere to be seen. 

‘W-w-what the fuck?’ Dan said. Before anyone could reply the door behind them locked with a dull thud. Dan jumped to his feet, the boys looking around as the panic began to settle in.

‘What was it you said again?’ they turned to the voice, seeing Vicky sitting halfway up the staircase, a cold smile on her face, red eyes burning in the darkness. ‘Like taking candy from a baby.’ They watched in horror as she bared her teeth, long thin fangs growing to graze her lips. Her face thinned, her chin and cheekbones becoming sharp and pointed, the soft glow of her skin fading into a deathly white. She stood up, her hand resting on the banister, manicured nails growing into long sharp black talons. 

‘What the fuck is going on here?’ Elliott’s voice quivered, as he began to back away.

She tutted at them, ‘Language boys. Never underestimate manners.’ She stepped onto the wooden floor of the hallway, the click of her stilettos echoing off the walls. She seemed to study each of them in turn, eyes roving over their bodies, coming to Dan last. Her smile grew, and Dan felt the air leave his lungs. Those eyes, he couldn’t look away. They seemed to stare into his soul and unravel him. 

‘Have you ever played Hide and Seek?’ she asked. ‘It’s simple enough really. If you can hide from my brothers for 10 minutes, then you get to leave here alive and in one piece. But, if they catch you…’ she grinned, eyes flashing dangerously, ‘then we win.’  
The boys gulped. ‘You have 10 minutes, starting,’ she looked at a watch on her wrist, ‘now.’ 

James and Elliott split, both sprinting in different directions into the depths of the house. Dan tried as well, but his knees buckled. He looked at his feet, trying to get them to move, but they were stuck to the floor. He grunted and pulled harder, and Vicky’s eyes burned in his mind. He didn’t notice the tears blur his vision, he could only see those red eyes. Bright and deep and impossible to hide from. 

He glanced up at her, pursed lips hiding the fangs from his view. She raised a clawed finger and beckoned him closer without a word, and he felt his legs moving on their own. Following her commands. He began to sob, shuffling closer to her despite his best efforts to fight her compulsion, and he shuddered as she examined him fully. Her eyes lingering on his neck, his pulse betraying how fast his heart was beating. Without a word she walked into the living room, knowing he would follow her. She sat down in a plush armchair, reclining slightly and crossing her legs. She pointed to a nearby sofa and Dan sat down, his entire body trembling in fear. 

Above their heads footsteps thundered, heading further into the house, before finally becoming silent. It pressed on Dan’s shoulders, making him feel sick as he watched Vicky tap her claws on the wooden armrest. Her red eyes looked up to the ceiling, her face far too calm for the moment. 

‘I can’t stand silence,’ she sighed, glancing at Dan. 

His eyes met hers and the compulsion came back, this time to speak. ‘Umm...Vicky…’

‘Tori.’

He swallowed, ‘Sorry. Umm…Tori, ma’am.’ She smiled slightly at the title and he tried to steady himself with a breath, ‘Why are we sat here?’

‘I don’t care for my brothers’ game,’ she shrugged. ‘I much prefer my own. Besides, I’ve already found you haven’t I?’ she grinned again, baring the tips of her fangs and Dan blanched. 

‘What happens if your brothers find them?’ Tori raised her eyebrows at the question and Dan began to wretch as the compulsion to speak came over him, ‘...when your brothers find them.’ He froze, realising what she had just made him say. 

She leaned forward, her eyes studying him carefully, ‘What do you think will happen? And tell the truth now.’

Tears rolled down Dan’s face as he looked at her, ‘You’re going to kill them.’

She smiled, and slowly shook her head. ‘I told you, I’ve already found you.’

He whined, a sob shaking his body, ‘Please Tori, please don’t kill me!’

Her lips curled even more, and their conversation broke with a scream from upstairs. Dan choked on his fear, listening to his friends yelling as heavy thuds echoed around the house. Followed by a dull grating noise of something being dragged across wood. 

Something heavy tumbled down the stairs and Dan flinched, seeing James slam into the hallway. He was staring up the stairs, trying to back away but sliding on the floor. A shape jumped on top of him, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and throwing him   
into the living room. He crashed into the sofa Dan was sat on, crying out in pain. One of his legs was twisted and mangled, blood soaking through in a few different places, half of his face swelling with a dark bruise. Dan covered his mouth, trying not to heave, and turned his face away from his friend. 

The shape followed James into the room, a tall pale man with short black hair, and red eyes that matched Tori’s. ‘Looks like I win,’ he chuckled, scooping down and pulling James closer by his broken leg. He screamed in pain, something that quickly turned to babbling as the man leaned over him. ‘You don’t think George will be offended if I get started right?’ the man turned to Tori. 

She shrugged and clicked her fingers, making Dan look at her. She nodded to the scene and Dan’s head slowly turned as the man lifted up James like a rag doll, so they were facing each other. James was terrified, gasping for breath through the pain, begging Dan for help. The man’s long fingers closed around James’ throat, black claws pressing against his jugular. James whimpered, and Dan winced. He wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to cover his ears and pretend that none of this was happening. But Tori wouldn’t let him. And so he watched with horror as the talon slashed open his neck, the man’s mouth there to catch the torrent of blood. James choked, trying desperately to fight, then to breathe. The entire time he stared at Dan, until his skin turned grey and his eyes started to glaze over. 

‘Dan.’ He jumped at Tori’s voice, and looked at her. She was still sat there, and he started to shake his head as she raised her hand. But she beckoned him closer and his body betrayed him. He stood quickly and started to move. He tried to fight it, hands clenched into fists, but his feet shuffled forward all the same. Jerky, robotic movements that brought him to her chair. 

‘Please, please don’t do this,’ Dan begged, voice breaking. ‘Please don’t kill me. I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have tried to drug you. It was wrong. I...I’ll do anything. I’ll never have sex, or drink, or any of it again. Please, just don’t kill me.’

She smiled again, a sickening one, ‘You think I’m punishing you? You think too highly of this. I’m just hungry.’

He was stood in front of her now. She pointed her finger down, and his body obeyed, making him kneel in front of her. He was sobbing, ‘Please, God, save me!’

Her talons grabbed his chin, gently but he could still feel how sharp they were. How easily they would break his skin. ‘God is dead,’ she said. ‘Your kind killed him long ago. And now this world is ours to rule.’ She stroked a claw along his jugular, licking her lips before she flicked her wrist and sliced his throat open. Her lips met the blood, catching it and quickly gulping it down. 

Dan choked out a final cry, the pain from his neck quickly numbed. He couldn’t fight her compulsion, but now his body was quickly growing cold, his energy being drained at a terrifying pace. Darkness pulled at his vision, his limbs were so heavy. He stared straight ahead, helpless as his last thought escaped his lips.

‘I don’t want to die.’ 

***

‘I still think we’re being too careful with these shipments.’

‘Says the reckless ass that nearly broke the coffee table.’ 

Tori sighed at the boys in the front of the car. George was driving today, leaving Ed to pout in the passenger seat and complain about their latest job. 

‘Call me what you want, but this is fresh stuff. The longer we leave it, the more money we lose.’

‘And you rushing for sales is why we caught the pigs sniffing around last time,’ George said. 

Ed turned to look at Tori for some backup, but she kept her focus fixed on her hand mirror, checking for any smudges to her lipstick. He growled and stared at George, ‘Since when are you scared of the bloodbags with badges?’

George didn’t show any reaction beyond his grip tightening on the steering wheel, ‘You’re putting words in my mouth again.’ 

‘I call it like I see it.’ 

Tori glanced up and saw they were near the warehouse. She snapped her mirror shut and stowed it away, ‘That’s enough from both of you.’ She glanced at the two of them, who both sat a little bit straighter. ‘George is the one with the local contacts to move this shipment. He’s spent a lot of time making these connections-’

‘-to bloodbags,’ Ed muttered. 

Tori cleared her throat and Ed flinched, before she carried on, ‘We act impulsively with this, we get pigs sniffing around us again, and those contacts run to the four winds. George is in charge of this job.’ Ed opened his mouth to retort, but Tori cut him off, ‘You’re on the international campaign Ed.’

He paused, turning round to look at her, ‘Which one?’

‘The fun one.’

His eyes lit up, ‘Guns?’ She didn’t reply, she simply smiled and picked up her bag as the car slowed to a stop. Ed jumped out, a sudden spring in his step, and Tori followed behind. It was a little past sunset, the sky still clinging onto a few purples near the horizon. In front of them was a large warehouse, the main door flooding them with light, and showing workers running around inside. 

Tori straightened her suit jacket as she walked in, stilettos clacking against the concrete. It managed to echo above all the other voices in the hall, drawing attention away from the various tasks. Many of the people nodded their heads, mumbling their welcomes before carrying on with their work.

‘Miss Black!’ Tori turned around to a girl running up her elbow, her dark eyes glinting. Her black hair reflected iridescent blues and purples, except for the hairline which was wrapped in a thick scarf. She held out a gloved hand, carrying a perfectly clear gem, ‘I got the jackpot!’

Tori plucked the diamond out of her hand and inspected it. ‘Beautiful clarity, but one diamond isn’t a jackpot.’ 

The girl grinned, ‘You think I’d find one shiny and call it a jackpot? That’s just the sample. I’ve got a whole bag of ‘em coming.’ 

Tori smiled, ‘And who said magpies are bad luck?’ The girl blushed, her eyes fixated on the jewel. Tori placed it back in her hand before turning to the staircase that led to her office. A few others shouted for her attention, but Edward and George quickly distracted them by taking updates of their various jobs and contracts. The noise behind her quickly dulled as she headed down the corridor, pulling a key out of her bag. The lock clicked and she headed inside, throwing her bag onto the nearby armchair before shutting the door behind her. 

‘Evening.’

Tori spun around, eyes red and claws bared, only to freeze in shock at the man sat in her desk chair. More like slouched, feet up on the desk and a bemused smile on his face. 

‘Charles?’ she asked, a small waver in her voice. ‘Sorry, you surprised me.’ She quickly stood up straight, claws receding into her normal manicured nails. 

‘I noticed,’ he said, and sat up straight, leaning on the desk as if he was ready to conduct an interview. ‘So, how are things?’

Tori tried to relax, but her furrowed brow gave her away, ‘Nothing to report yet. Sorry sir, but the next payment isn’t due for 2 weeks. Why are you here?’

‘Oh come now,’ Charles stood up, ‘Can’t we catch up for a little bit before we get to business?’

‘Wait, you want to catch up on business? Before we get to business?’ Tori shook her head, ‘You know I don’t like it when you’re vague.’

Charles sighed, his smile dropping for a moment, ‘Fine. Have it your way.’ He pulled up a briefcase and opened it, shuffling around inside for a moment before pulling out a newspaper, ‘Care to shed any light on this?’

He tossed the paper onto the desk. Four pictures were across the front; the three boys from the club, and a blurry photo of a police car and mounds of garish yellow tape. Tori paled at the headline above them: 

BODIES FOUND DURING MISSING PERSON CASE. MURDER INVESTIGATION UNDERWAY.

Tori looked up at Charles, all casual charm vanished. She shook her head, ‘They can’t trace it to us. It was a clean hunt, just like you taught me.’

Charles scoffed, ‘I taught you better than this.’ He jabbed a finger at the paper. ‘One week. That’s all it took for them to find your scraps. Now, I know you’re not this careless, so I’ll make this easy. Tell me who hid the bodies.’ 

Tori winced. ‘Reckless idiot,’ she mumbled, but raised her chin and met Charles’ stare. ‘Promise me you won’t hurt them. It was just a slip up.’

Charles’ lip curled, more of a grimace than a smile, ‘This one isn’t my call.’

Tori blinked, not processing what he said ‘What?’

He grabbed the paper and strided past her, opening the door. ‘We’ve got company.’

Tori swallowed, straightening her jacket before following Charles out of the door. 

A new car had already pulled up in the main warehouse by the time Charles and Tori were at the staircase, the usual clamour had completely vanished. Everyone was staring at the new car, similar to theirs in so many ways; sleek black design, tinted windows. The driver stepped out, eyes already glowing scarlet as he headed for the passenger door. Charles stood forward, hands clasped behind his back. Tori stood a couple of steps away, just inside his shadow. 

The man who stepped out looked like a double of Charles, in everything but attitude. Everything that Charles did had a magnetic charisma to it, but the man in front of them seemed to wear a permanent scowl. A couple of colleagues followed him out of the car, but Charles only had eyes for him.

‘Joshua!’ he cried, moving forward to embrace him. ‘How have you been brother?’ 

Joshua gave him a glare, ‘How long are you going to keep causing me trouble?’ 

Charles shrugged, ‘The Council have plenty of lackeys to send my way.’

‘And how many of them have you bought over the years? Seems I’m the only one immune to your money,’ Joshua shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging. He glanced past Charles’ shoulder, his gaze making Tori flinch. ‘Now, to business.’ 

Charles sighed, energy mellowing, ‘You know me brother. And you know my scions aren’t that stupid or reckless.’

‘Then whose scions are you letting tarnish your name?’ Joshua asked, a rare smile playing on his lips as Charles’ eyes flashed for a moment. ‘Either way, the Council doesn't have time to clean up your messes. Not without a consequence.’ Charles sighed and opened his mouth, but Joshua cut in, ‘You can’t throw money at this one. They want to set an example, and they’ll either do it with the culprit or all of you.’

Tori glanced around at the room, at the fear on everyone’s faces. The only one who wasn’t scared was Charles. He studied Joshua’s face, trying to puzzle something out of it. He finally sighed, ‘Fine. You win.’

It was rare for a vampire’s mouth to go dry, but at that moment Tori’s was drier than a desert. She grabbed Charles’ arm, ‘Charles no! Don’t do this!’

He shrugged her off easily, ignoring her as his eyes scanned over the crowd. ‘The tall one.’

Ed jumped back, eyes flaring red as he ran for the door. Joshua clicked his fingers, and the two men with him vanished. There was a cry and the crowds parted. Tori ran forward to see Ed pinned by the two men. One was holding his arms in place, while the other’s claws were wrapped around Ed’s throat. 

‘I’m sorry! I panicked!’ he glanced at Tori, terror flooding his face, ‘The Council have made their point. I’ll be careful, I screwed up. Please, anything but this!’

Tori growled and rounded on Joshua, ‘Tell your goons to take their filthy hands off-’

‘HEEL!’ Tori jumped and turned to Charles. The rest of the room jumped at least a foot away from him as he stepped forward, red eyes burning as shadows started to gather around his feet, dimming the whole room. ‘You do not speak out of turn.’

Joshua watched the men load Ed into the car, then turned back to Charles, ‘What was that about your scions not being stupid?’ He moved to car as the driver climbed in. 

‘Wait!’ Tori shouted, moving closer so Ed couldn’t hear her plead, ‘Please, you can’t do this. He’s my family.’

Joshua glanced at her, a glimmer of sadness peeking through. ‘I’m sorry, I really am. But you’re not the only one protecting your family right now.’ Before Tori could reply he climbed into the car, Ed crying out to Tori before the door closed and cut off all sound with it. The engine roared into life, and every fibre in Tori’s being told her to get Ed out. To rip them apart for daring to touch her brother. But Charles’ glare was aimed for her head, freezing her in place, and she had to watch as the car drove away. She locked eyes with George, his eyes glistening, as he tried to swallow down his own instincts. 

Finally, when the sounds of the car vanished, Charles’ footsteps echoed off the warehouse walls. Tori blinked away a tear, straightening her shoulders before she turned to him. His hand swiped across her face, the force sending her flying to the floor. She cried out, screaming as ice spread through her veins. She looked back, her hand hovering over her burning cheek, watching inky shadows wrap around Charles’ hand. Near black blood dripped from his claws, splashing on the ground like oil. 

‘You dare,’ Charles said, voice colder than the shadows poisoning Tori’s blood. ‘You dare turn to the representative of the Council and threaten him.’

Tori tried to speak but the pain was choking her too violently. Charles carried on. 

‘I have worked for too long for a child like you to screw with my plans,’ He knelt down in front of Tori. ‘I don’t care if you’re my child or not.’

Tori gritted her teeth and glared at him, ‘You think that was a threat? You’ve taught me better than that.’ Charles scoffed and stood up, turning away to look at the crowd around them. ‘The Charles I know, the one who sired me, wouldn’t bow to bureaucrats that like!’

Charles laughed, ‘I was wrong. You are one of the stupid ones.’ He turned back to Tori, raising his hand as the shadows condensed around his fingers. He snapped his fingers and Tori hissed, her hands holding the cut across her cheek. The shadows roiled in the wound, before hardening to bone.

Her fingers brushed over the mark, the skin around it puckering into an ugly scar. ‘What is this?’

'A lesson,’ Charles shrugged. ‘I could just strip you of your titles and wealth and throw you back to the bottom of the ladder, but you can climb that. This one is a little more permanent.’ Tori stared at him, too in shock to reply. He turned to the rest of the group, and raised his voice, ‘I’ll appoint the new Head of this Operation tomorrow. For now, get back to work.’ 

Everyone jumped back into action, rushing away from Charles and back to their abandoned jobs. Some people grabbed George and dragged him away, keeping him away from Tori and Charles. In the end, she was the only one who watched the shadows wrap around Charles and engulf him. She managed to wait that long before her head bowed, tears overflowing down the still stinging wound on her face.


End file.
